A Change of the Future
by Alyss Rose Heart
Summary: Just an idea that popped into my head after rewatching the final season. A few years after the final episode, Serena needs the Starlights for protection once again.
1. Chapter One

**A Change of the Future**

_Chapter One_

She gathered what little of her things that held actual meaning to her: the picture of her, her true love, and their future child, a picture of her scouts in their normal clothes, a small pink bear broach Seiya had given her, and her heart broach which held her Moon Crystal.

"Princess, we must hurry. Luna will return soon. We must be gone by the time she arrives."

The young girl nodded at the scout that kept the gates of time safe.

"I just need to make everyone forget about me, Pluto. Then I'll be ready."

"Don't tamper…"

"…with those who must remember. I know." The Moon Princess's voice was defeated and sad.

"Serena, you know how they have been treating you. Manipulating you and making you feel unworthy. It's threatening Crystal Tokyo. You need to finish growing without them."

"I know. Let me concentrate."

The older girl nodded, falling silent as her princess used the Moon Crystal's power.

Serena held the Moon Crystal just in front of her breast. _Moon Crystal, I am your Princess. Answer my plea. Erase me from the memories of the ones who don't know my true identity. Give me a new look and name to hide me from those who do. Help me protect the future we all want._ The Moon Crystal shined, using the magic for its princess's request.

Around the house, Serena was erased from photos. Her room slowly changed into a study. At the school, her school records disappeared. Molly and Melvin slowly forgot all about her.

Her hair shortened and curled, along with changing to a strawberry blond, ending at her shoulders. Her eyes changed from an innocent blue to a knowing hazel. No scout would recognize her if it was not her desire.

"Go to the Fireball Princess. Tell her I am in need of protection and ask her if she can send Fighter, Healer, or Maker as I know I can trust them."

"And the others?"

"Will learn of my disappearance in time. Serena is gone. She's not coming back anytime soon."

Pluto nodded before disappearing into the time stream to find the scouts her princess needed.

"She's what?" Fighter exclaimed, a feeling of dread filling him.

"The person known as Serena Tsukino no longer exists. If you would let me explain…" Sailor Pluto had easily explained the Moon Princess's situation to the fireball Princess. The Princess then allowed her to speak to the Starlights so they could hear the Moon Princess's plea.

"How have you survived when she has not? Were you not sworn to protect the Princess of the Moon?" Maker's voice was calmer than Fighter's, but was on edge.

"Fighter. Maker. Pluto has not fully explained. We must allow her to continue if we are to discover the truth." Healer's words allowed no room for argument. Pluto nodded her head in thanks before continuing.

"Though my princess is very much alive, Serena has been erased from existence. Through the power of her star seed, the Moon Crystal, she has erased the life of Serena and fashioned herself a new appearance and life. The other scouts and our prince have manipulating her and the future she holds so dear has become at risk; her disappearance became the only ideal option.

"My princess sent me here to ask for one of you to come to Earth and protect. Her current situation means she cannot become Sailor Moon and, therefore, cannot protect herself. I must go back to protecting the gates of time, or I would try to do it myself. She trusts the three of you and I have learned to trust my princess's extinct."

"It's about time." Fighter's voice, though uneasy, only held a hint of seriousness.

"You would have done the same had the situation been reversed and you felt your princess was being too sweet."

"It was her sweetness that saved us all."

"You don't deny it? I know what saved us; I wouldn't forget."

"Your planet needs us again?" Healer was amused. "It would seem your fellow scouts can't do anything."

"No, your _friend_ needs you. The others, even the prince, do not realize their manipulation of the Princess, at least not fully. The Moon throne's only heir, Princess Serena, who will become NeoQueen Serenity of Earth, must strengthen herself in every way and must be protected at all times. Will you held her? Will one of you choose to protect or must I ask strangers and possibly condemn her to death?"

"Why must only one of us choose?" Maker asked, not really looking for an answer, standing up.

"What would she do if all three of us showed up?" Healer asked standing as well.

"She would never ask that of all of you. She knows how much you love your princess and remembers the lengths you went to find her." Pluto saw that their minds were made up. Fighter stood and walked toward her before gently placing a hand on her arm.

"She doesn't have to; this is what friends do for one another."

She nodded and headed toward the doorway only she could see. Stopping just before entering, she turned.

"I'll tell her that her protection is on its way, then."

"How will we find her?"

"You won't. She'll find you, or she will as long as your Seiya, Taiki, and Yaten once more." And with that she stepped into the doorway of time.


	2. Chapter Two

**A/N: I want to give a shot out to the three reviews I received for chapter one: serenity-cosmos-10****, NamikazeFan, and Luna Goddess of the Night Sky** . **And I would especially like to thank StrataLight for their three PM long review. I am glad all you you liked my story.**

**You Know You Love Me,**

**XOXO,**

**Alyss

* * *

**

Chapter Two

"Where is she, Trista?" This was the fifth time the group had asked her this; this time it was Darien who voiced the popular question.

When the scout had returned to her princess's side, the younger girl had handed her two letters; one to her prince and one to the scouts. Immediately understanding what she was asking her to do, Pluto became Trista Mayo for possibly the last time and headed to the shrine for their weekly scout meeting. If she had known, however, that she would have to repeat herself several times, she would have just delivered the letters and left.

"I've already told you four times, maybe this time you'll listen," she replied evenly. "Even if I did know where the princess now resides and the new identity she has created for herself, I wouldn't tell you. The person known as Serena Tsukino has, now, never existed. Slowly you have all influenced her to the point where she didn't trust herself on even the smallest decisions. Day after day you have called her out on her clumsiness or laziness until she felt unworthy of being our princess. It has gotten to the point where if I did not intervene, Crystal Tokyo would not come to pass. As it is, it will not happen in the same way it was originally meant to. I understand that you may not have realized what your words and actions were doing to her, but know it is up to her to mature into the queen we all now she will be."

"Who, if not her scouts, will protect her?" Amara asked seeing the obvious flaw in her fellow scouts plan.

"The Princess and I have…acquired the assistance of some friends who are more than capable of protecting her. We have not over looked a thing."

The truth of her words rang clear. Their princess had hidden herself from them, and there was nothing they could do about it.

* * *

A young lady with strawberry blond hair sat on a park bench that once held so much meaning to her as she watch young women swoon over three familiar young gentlemen: one in a red suit, one in a yellow suit, and one a white suit. She bit her cheek in an effort not to laugh as they tried and failed to wave off the adoring fans that recognized them so easily.

She stood and made her way over to the trio.

"Now ladies, I know that the Three Lights have not been in the public eye in quite some time, but I do believe they are asking you for privacy. Please disperse."

"Lady Celine, we did not know you were in the park today. Did our gushing disturb you too much?" The group of girls looked nervous but the men looked clueless.

"Not at all but these gentlemen looked like they need some help so please back former activities."

"Yes, ma'am."

"Thank you, Miss…" Yaten began searching for a name.

"Ogasawara, Lady Celine Ogasawara. Your names are Seiya, Taiki, and Yaten and once made the group the Three Lights. However, you are also, the Sailor Starlights: Fighter, Healer, and Maker. You fought alongside with Sailor Moon to save the galaxy from Chaos who was using Sailor Galaxia's body as a puppet."

"How did you….Dumpling?" Seiya asked, sounding as surprised as he felt.

"I believe you should find me a new nickname for me, Seiya," she replied twirling a section of her new hair style around a finger, "it doesn't quite fit anymore does it? Now if you'd follow me, I have a car waiting to take us to the Ogasawara Manor, a small mansion on a 250 acre plot of land just outside of the city, which is where we will be residing. "

"You're rich now?" Taiki asked, sounding slightly amused, as they followed her out of the park. Celine just shrugged.

"It's the life the Moon Crystal created for me. Apparently my 'father' created a major business at a young age. He and my 'mother' were 'killed' in a car accident while returning home from a fundraiser when I was five. According the story, Trista Mayo, Pluto's civilian form, was my Godmother and received full custody of me as well as becoming the temporary president of my 'father's' company until I become of age and wish to take over. The excuse of her absence now is a business trip in America. She'll show up sporadically. Anyways, this is our ride."

"A limo?" Yaten asked his looking like they could pop out of the sockets. Again she just shrugs.

"I like to arrive in style. Come on, we want to beat rush hour


	3. Chapter Three

_Chapter Three_

Celine looked at the newsstands, looking particularly at the tabloids, and sighed. All of the covers were covered with pictures featuring Seiya and herself. _Lady Celine lands herself a member of Three Lights_, _Seiya has melted the ice around Ogasawara heir's heart_, or something similar was in bold just above their heads. Deciding not to read about herself in the news, she continued on with her walk around town.

For the better part of the last three months, the Moon Princess and the Starlights had been formulating a plan. The Three Lights would reunite, knowing the Earth Scouts would know that they are who their princess had called upon to protect her. When questioned about the Moon Princess's whereabouts they would simply tell them that they had been sworn to secrecy but that she was and would remain safe. Meanwhile, Lady Celine would get a better footing in her new life, and more media attention, holding and attending several charity balls, all of which the Three Lights where conveniently also attending. After several long conversations at the balls, Seiya and Celine would then decide to go on several discreet dates before announcing their relationship to the public, effectively inserting the princess into the Starlights life without raising anyone's attention. Of course, this plan could not guarantee the scouts would not accuse her of being their princess, but with everyone believing the life the Moon Crystal had created, they would never get the proof they needed to confirm it and with Celine pretending not to know what they would be talking about and acting as if she thought they were crazy, and the Starlights also saying that she wasn't who they were looking for, they would have no choice but continue their search. It cut Celine deeply to lie to her scouts, her most trusted friends, but she would not risk their future, or her future daughter, to ease that pain. She knew what she was doing was for them all, for all the people of the planet she had always held so dear, without Crystal Tokyo Earth would perish and without the confidence and maturity she has yet to accomplish Crystal Tokyo would not come to pass. Knowing this, she quickly and carefully crossed the busy street and entered they café where the scouts and her prince sat at their usual table discussing their strategy to question her.

Sending a quick text asking Seiya to please hurry, she took a table for two as far from the group as she could praying unanswered prayers that Seiya would get there before one of them decided to try to talk to her.

It would be Darien that would confront her, figuring Serena would take one look at her future husband and reveal herself to him and everything would go back to normal. Celine had just ordered a green tea and a slice of apple pie and pulled out a crossword book when he sat in the seat across from her.

"It is very rude of you to assume that the seat you have taken is not already taken or perhaps that I would enjoy a stranger's company. I can assure the seat is taken, he is just running a bit late and I never enjoy the company of anyone I have not been formally introduced to," Celine stated not looking up from her current crossword.

"Stop pretending you don't know who I am and look at me Serena," Darien demanded without any pretense. "The Scouts and I are sorry for how we have treated you but you should have at least come to me before disappearing like that."

Celine set down her pencil, closed her book and looked her destined husband straight in the eye, her heart aching to tell him what he wanted to hear but knowing that she couldn't. "It is quite impossible to pretend to not know someone when one does not know someone else, which, I can assure you, is the case at the present moment. I will not pretend to know you or what you are talking about but if this is how you treated this Serena person then I am not in the least surprised she choose to leave you. Now, please vacate that seat, my boyfriend should be arriving shortly."

There was a pause in the conversation as the pie was placed in front of Celine and the waitress moved to her next costumers. "Serena, I know it's you, just come home, if not for the scouts or for me then for Rini."

Celine was about to blow her cover, when Seiya, who heard what Darien had just said, spoke from behind Darien.

"I believe you are in my seat, Darien, and I don't believe dumpling would like you using her daughter to try to get her out of hiding, especially since you are talking to someone who has no clue who you are talking about."

"You know him, Seiya?" Celine asked, relieved that he had gotten there in time.

"Yes, Short Cake, I'm afraid I do. Taiki, Yaten, and I helped his girlfriend and their friends with a situation a few years back. Several months ago his girlfriend, who they have been mistreating for a while now, came to us and asked us to help her disappear, desperate to get away and finish maturing without their influence. Knowing she had probably come to us they have been watching the women in our life rather closely. I'm sorry you got sucked into this." Turning towards Darien Seiya continued. "I understand you are desperate to find her but I will not allow you to harass my girlfriend. You and I both know how much Serena cherished her long golden hair and she would never change it for any reason. I cannot and will not tell you where she is but I can tell you that she loves and misses you with every breath she takes. She will return only when she is ready, you must trust that she and Trista know what they are doing. Now, if you don't mind, I would like you to return to your group so that Lady Celine and I can enjoy our slice of pie.

Once Seiya was in his seat and Darien was safely out of ear shot, Seiya was able to relax a bit more.

"That was close," she said softly as he took a bite of the pie and Celine took a sip of her tea.

"You're telling me," she replied just as softly staring longingly at the now empty corner booth by the window.


	4. Chapter Four

**Author's Note: **

**Hey readers! Sorry it's been so long since my last update but I've been busy. In late September, my boyfriend of nine months dumped me by "unfriending" me on a popular online social network. That in and of itself has put me in a bit of a slump when it comes to writing. I have been able to refresh my creative flow recently by catching up on the Bloodlines series by Richelle Mead and by reading the Nightshade series by Andrea Cremer (not including the two prequels).**

**Chapter two received a review by a faithful reader of this story about Trista's last name that I would like to address for all to see so as there is little confusion. I used the English spelling of Sailor Pluto's civilian last name of Mayo. In Japan, the spelling is Meioh. I thank this reader for wanting to make my story more accurate however, as I am more familiar with the English dubbed versions of the anime I will continue to use the English names and there spellings so as to cause myself less confusion. I hope you all understand.**

**You know you love me,**

**XOXO,**

**Alyss**

* * *

**Chapter Four **

Two Months Later

The eight Sailor Scouts and their prince were at the wits end. They were so certain that their princess would have been involved in in the Starlights lives since their return to Earth to protect her, but they have come up short with any findings. So desperate they were to find their princess that they had accused one of the wealthiest people in Japan of being a fraud two months ago. The manner of which Lady Ogasawara had calmly addressed, and denied, Darien's claims of her being Serena had convinced the scouts that she was indeed not Serena but Darien still had his doubts. There was something about those sad knowing hazel eyes that told him that the young heir was hiding something. Then there was the fact that her hair was the exact strawberry blond shade of his future daughter's that lead him to believe that there was something that connected Serena's disappearance and the closed off heiress's suddenly opening her home to so many charity's social events.

"Stop worrying about Mom's absence and focus on keeping the Earth safe until her return, guys." The sound of Rini's voice startled everyone at the now daily scout meetings. "And before you ask, I'm not allowed to tell you where she is either. I'm here only to help you fight any big bad that may come your way since Sailor Moon will only help if she is absolutely needed and will only fight with the Starlights by her side. My disguise this time around is being Darien's younger sister. Don't really know how Pluto pulled that one off but she did."

"Rini, you know where she is?" Hotaru asked eyes wide as she took in her best friend.

"Of course I do," she replied evenly. "But as Pluto already explained, it's vital that her new identity and whereabouts remain kept from you until she is ready to become the queen and leader she was born to be; until she becomes the person I am proud to call my mom. Whether you understand this or not you must trust that our princess and Sailor Pluto have thought this through and have come to the best possible option available in this predicament."

"I don't understand," Raye spoke up for the first time since the beginning of the meeting. "You teased her over her clumsiness almost as much as I did. How can they trust you with this huge secret?"

"She's my mother, Raye. That's a bond no amount teasing could ever break. The way we show our love in this time doesn't affect our feelings toward each other. If I ever acted differently it would worry Serena."

"It makes sense," Amara said. "If Small Lady ever let the princess get away with acting childish our being clumsy, Serena instantly knew something was bothering her and would be the mature one in a second."

"And if Serena ever let Rini slide on anything, Rini would know something was up and either try to help or come to one of us," Michelle finished for her partner.

"Exactly. Now Darien, we need to get me enrolled at school." Rini grabbed her father's hand and before he, or anyone could object, pulled him out of the room.

* * *

On the other side of Tokyo, Sailor Moon trained vigorously against the Starlights. They did this for three hours each morning and Serena's fighting skills were evolving rapidly. She had just "taken out" healer when Fighter caught her off guard sending her flying into the padded wall, finishing the fight.

"You can't let your guard down, Dumpling," Fighter said helping his team mate up.

"It leaves an opening for any assailant," Maker said helping the young princess up.

"I know," she replied. "I just can't stay focused today. Pluto stopped by just after I got up. My future daughter, Rini, is coming to our time to help my scouts out during my absence. I don't know how I will be able to not react to her once I see her."

"If she's from the future," Yaten began, having returned to his civilian form, "won't she just tell them were you are? Can she keep something that big from Darien?"

"She won't tell," she snapped after returning to her current civilian form as well, her voice rising slightly. She took a deep, calming breathe before continuing. "She knows what's at stake. It's something she won't risk. As for Darien, she knows how to get him to back off."

"He didn't mean to upset you, Ser"

"Seiya, do I look like Serena?" she asked him calmly. "No, I don't think I do. I will only appear closely to her when I am in uniform. We've been over this you cannot keep slipping up."

"Sorry, Short Cake." "I need to shower before Ms. Wick arrives for my sessions. Will you guys keep down in here while you do your team training during my torturing? I'm only a year ahead right now, if I am going to graduate before Crystal Tokyo, then I cannot afford anymore detractions. And please be showered and ready for the Children's Home function tonight. My scouts will be there as will my daughter and I cannot afford for you three to be late, again."

"We won't let you down, Moon Princess," Taiki replied giving her a reassuring smile.

"You'd better not."


End file.
